Time Brings All Together
by LovingJasperHale
Summary: New Student with ties to the Cullens, Who is he? Who is he related to? Why Do Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle hate the newcomer? Why Does Bella Feel Drawn To Him? Is He Related to the La Push Pack? Who Is Stalking Bella and Why? Obsessions go too far.


**Time Brings All Together**

I let out a low sigh as Mr Warner was giving a lecture on how the cells divide into two, Really I already knew this.

Edward was fumbling with the edge of his book, in boredom also. I cannot imagine how hard it is for the Cullen's to repeat life over and over again just to fit in. Who would really want to spend all this time in high school, certainly not I but I would have to if I was going to join Edward and live for eternity with him.

Edward was circling his fingers around my hand, following the vein lines, though he needn't look down to see where they were, he could feel them, pulsating, tempting him to taste my blood.

I was grateful that most of the Cullen's could control their thirst, Jasper though a gentle soul at heart terrified me a little. He was the newest to their life and found sustaining from human blood a little difficult at times but he didn't treat me awfully like Rosalie did.

Rosalie had never liked me, ever.

Edward once told me that she was turned and they had all hoped that she would become his mate, which led to immense jealousy from her towards me, even though she had Emmett. She was also jealous that I was human, though I don't see why because tripping over all the time and the possibility of getting run over crossing the road, was just wonderful reasons to be human. I thought bitterly.

Edward picked up on my discomfort and squeezed my hand, making my eyes search for his topaz filled eyes, it was always warming to see those eyes, warm and homely...

"Not long now." He said, almost silently.

I sighed once again, earning a glare from mike who waved at me, I returned the wave much to my dislike. I didn't like mike much but still I wasn't going to be rude.

Miraculosly the bell went and Edward was off his seat before I had even sifted my leg off the annoying stools that we were sitting on in the science labs.

He handed me my packed bag, vampire speed was very handy when you didn't have to bend down and get your bag from the floor.

I kissed Edward lightly on the lips in a thank you gesture.

Mr Warner cleared his throat, " Lunch time Mr Cullen and Ms Swan." He said.

Sir was right it was lunch time and I was super glad, Edward drapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

Emmett and Rosalie were already sitting in there usual seats, but they were all stiff looking and my trained eye could see their lips moving, too fast and too silent for me to be able to hear what they were saying.

Alice came around the corner and linked arms with me, Edward growled but let go of his grasp on me, I looked back at him with a pleading glare.

"Skip with me Bells." She said softly.

"I'd rather not." I said.

"Skipping once in your life wont kill you Bella." She said sternly then began skipping.

I wanted to escape Alice but instead going against my better judgement I began to skip.

I felt very odd and very fairy like, skipping like I was a child once again.

I expected Emmett to laugh at my poor skipping ability or at least expected Rosalie to make a snobby comment either about my clothes or being human. To my utter shock, no comment came but they just both looked up, both their eyes look unattended, like they weren't really there.

"What's Wrong?" Alice and I said together, Edward was now sitting in the seat next to Emmett.

No one said anything, instead Edward pointed to a table, Alice and I spun around to see what they were talking about.

Sitting at the table was Mike, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Tyler, Eric and a new boy.

The new boy had tanned skin that reminded me of sunsets. His eyes were a deep shade of chocolate, and his hair was midnight black. His muscles were toned, similar to Emmett's.

This new guy reminded me so much of Jacob and the rest of his pack but I know everyone down at La Push, because of the time I spent there with Jacob when Edward had been gone, he wasn't anyone I knew.

"Who is he?" I asked.

" Jordan Thomson." Rosalie said, with a tone that she normally reserved for me.

Bitter cold and angry.

I looked back once again to see Jordan looking at me, our eyes meet and I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping a little, his eyes seemed to draw me into him, I had the sudden urge to go over and introduce myself to him but Edward growled along with Alice.

Their growls pulled me out of stare and I took my seat next to Edward, who was watching me carefully but also watching Jordan out the corner of his eye.

Edward's nose lifted a little as he bared his teeth at Jordan who when I turned to see whom Edward was growling at, I saw Jordan's head flip in the opposite direction.

"He is asking about us." Rosalie said, annoyed.

"They all do, it's nothing new." Said Jasper.

"No, it's something else, I can feel it." Emmett said.


End file.
